Dancing Towards Perfection
by LadyWriter15
Summary: It was something special between them. It was all theirs. Harry/Parvati AU


If anyone was looking at the woman at the bar they would see a young woman in a slightly revealing red dress. The only revealing part was the slit up the side that ended mid thigh. They would see the disappointment evident on her face. She took a small sip from her glass as she stood at the bar. Tonight was the Ministry's annual Christmas Ball. Christmas decorations hung from the walls and ceiling. Mistletoe was at every entrance. The people on the dance floor swirled round and round but they were just blurs to her. She had never danced with anyone on Christmas but him. No one was allowed to twirl her around the dance floor on Christmas unless it was him. Of course no one but her knew that so men still tried.

"Another miss," the bartender asked indicating her drink. The woman nodded and set the empty glass down. As the bartender got her another she set her eyes on the couples dancing. She saw her sister Padma dancing with Seamus Finnegan. She just laughed in his arms and the woman guessed that's why she married the bloke. He was nice and courteous. The two started dating in fifth year and Seamus waited until the war was over to propose. She remembered her sister crying and saying yes over and over again. Another couple she recognized was Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Well she guessed opposites do attract. The couple seemed happy evident by Ginny's baby bump and the smiles they were both sporting.

"Here you go miss an apple martini," the bartender said.

"Thanks," the woman replied taking the glass and taking another sip. The war had claimed many lives. She had lost her best friend Lavender Brown even though Lavender could not keep a secret to save her life she was still a good friend. Many of the Hogwarts students who stayed to fight had died. Draco Malfoy who had switched sides lost an eye and some wagered he'd be the next Mad Eye Moody. The thought caused Draco to just laugh and keep his hold tight on Astoria Greengrass. The woman didn't remember much of Astoria except that she was a Ravenclaw and two years below her and Draco.

"Hey pretty lady you want to dance," a wizard asked coming up to her. The woman observed him. He looked nice enough. He had light brown hair that was like a mop on his head. He wasn't that tall but still taller than her. He had on conservative robes that had an M on the right shoulder.

"No," The woman said setting her empty glass down and the money she owed on the bar before walking away from the man. She passed under the mistletoe above the doorway out quickly to avoid any men getting ideas. When she got outside she walked to the safety approved apparation point. She felt herself being sucked through a tube before landing on the ground outside the Hogwarts gates. She opened the gates and walked towards the castle that had been her home for seven years. As she made her way towards the grand oak doors she couldn't help but remember the battle that had taken place on that very lawn. She saw the white marble coffin of Albus Dumbledore near the edge of the lake and shining gloriously in the moonlight. When she reached the oak doors she carefully pushed them open as if they were fragile. They creaked open and she walked inside. Her destination was the Great Hall because this was where she had first danced with him at the Yule Ball in fourth year. She closed her eyes and remembered the music. She remembered how clumsy he was but how cute he looked. She raised her arms and pretended to hear the music and she danced around the great hall mimicking the steps she remembered with perfect clarity. She foolishly remembered the movie Sleeping Beauty and the dancing scene. But her memory of her dance was not a dream. It was a memory. It was as if for two minutes he was all hers. As she danced around she didn't notice the man staring at her behind his glasses. He just smiled and at the right moment joined her. The woman seemed unfazed but at the turn when she fully realized that someone was dancing with her she opened her eyes and found herself staring into emerald green ones.

"Funny isn't it how time repeats," He said flicking his wand. When the music started she smiled knowing it was the same tune they danced to at the Yule Ball.

"I guess," the woman replied.

"May I have this dance," He asked bowing dramatically. The woman laughed and nodded.

"Yes you may," she replied. He took her gently in his arms and they started dancing. She had to admit he'd gotten better at this.

"I'm not tripping over my feet this time," He said.

"If I remember you were so clumsy you tripped over mine as well," She replied. He laughed and kept twirling her around the dance floor. She felt like she was on cloud nine.

"I'm sorry I'm late ," He said. The woman just smiled.

"It's alright I dance with no one but you tonight and it's perfect," She replied. No one ever saw Harry and Parvati Potter dancing at the Ministry's Christmas Ball. But if you traveled to Hogwarts and looked into one of the many windows of the great hall you would see two people dancing towards perfection. They were perfecting a dance meant and understood only by them.

**Sorry it's so short but this is a strange pairing for me to right since they barely interacted in the book. Review if you want.**


End file.
